The SS Jenkins
by PhoenixFire9094
Summary: Team RNJR wasn't the only group of hunters in training that Leroy Jenkins was taking to another country after the fall of Beacon. And they weren't the only ones he fought a Grimm sea serpent with either. This a spin off of my other story, "Flaming Rose." You don't need to read it to get this overall, but you may miss a few references. I don't own RWBY, its owned by Rooster Teeth.
1. Character Summary

**Character Summary**

* * *

 **Name:** Leeroy Jenkins

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 25

 **Height & weight:** 6ft 4in, 200lbs

 **Physical appearance:** Very muscular with gray hair and blue eyes

 **Voice:** The "Leeroy Jenkins" voice

 **Occupation:** Former pilot at Beacon Academy, pilot for Phoenix Fall AKA The Flaming Shadow, captain of boat

 **Clothing:** Jenkins typically wears Atlas soldier body armor with red highlights. The white parts of the armor have been painted gray. He doesn't wear the armor's helmet, instead choosing to wear his aviator sunglasses. He also keeps a pouch where he stores some of his many explosives. When he's acting as the captain of his boat, he wears the traditional captain's outfit but keeps his sunglasses and explosives pouch.

 **Weapons:** Jenkins' weapon of choice is Sheila, a ship similar in design to the cargo airship Weiss took to Mynstral. The main differences are the weapons added to the ship, the improved armor, and the brown on the ship has been replaced with gray. Sheila has an AI Jenkins created built into it that is capable of flying, attacking Grimm, and following other basic commands without the aid of a pilot. When not piloting Sheila, he wields Mr. Cuddles, a shotgun shell firing minigun that transforms into a chainsaw. He also has various different types of explosives he designed.

 **Semblance:** Ridiculous strength and durability, even by RWBY standards

 **Fighting Style:** Jenkins relies entirely on brute force, using little to no strategy. He does his best fighting from inside Sheila's cockpit, using its weapon many as well as his own skills as a pilot to defeat enemies. However, he is more than capable of fighting without it using Mr. Cuddles and his explosives. At a distance he'll use explosives and Mr. Cuddles' minigun form to attack enemies. Up close, he'll use either its chainsaw mode or his fists to fight. His enhanced strength let's him easily use Mr. Cuddles with only one hand despite its size.

 **Strengths:** Master pilot and mechanic as well as expert with explosives and heavy weapons

 **Weaknesses:** Less than intelligent in regards to all topics except ships, machines, explosives, and heavy weapons, impatient, easily distracted, often forgets what the different explosives he's designed do, and reckless

 **Likes:** Sheila, Mr. Cuddles, Boss (Phoenix), Boss' friends, flying, building things, blowing things up, and food

 **Dislikes:** Sitting around and doing nothing, Boss' enemies, people who take his food, and people who hurt Sheila

* * *

 **This story is from a request by kyrogue23. Unless something else comes up in the show, I'm planning on this to be just a single chapter story, not including this chapter. As a side note, I won't be describing the appearance of most things it the actual story since I already explained Jenkins here and you know basically everything else. If you don't then watch up to volume four chapter three before coming back. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. The SS Jenkins

**The S.S. Jenkins**

* * *

"Travelin' alone are we?" Jenkins inquired as he approached a girl who had spent the almost the entirety of the voyage to Menagerie so far staring off into the sea. She instinctively reached for the sword on her back and prepared to attack. "Hold on there. No need to be so stabby. I'm not here to try to blow you up," he said as he put his hands into the air.

"Then why are you here?" the girl demanded to know, still unsure as to weather or not he was a threat.

"Just want to talk. I've heard that people who travel alone have some pretty interesting stories behind why. So what's yours?"

"Maybe it's just better for some people to be alone." A couple children ran past her, one of them bumping into her. She had a reaction similar to when Jenkins first approached her.

"Mabey, but you seem a bit too paranoid to travel alone."

"What makes you think I'm paranoid?" she snapped.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I guess I'll leave you to do... whatever you were doing. This'll probably be a boring trip though," Jenkins said as he walked off. "I mean, what're the odds that another one of those things will show up?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

* * *

"Maybe the boss was onto something about that whole 'tempting fate' thing," Jenkins said to himself as a Grimm sea serpent rose up from the water and let out a roar. "Everyone! Get to blowing-things-up positions!" he ordered. The crew gave each other confused looks.

"He means battle stations!" the first mate yelled.

"Yeah, sure, what she said. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go grab Mr. Cuddles!" he yelled before running below deck.

"Who the hell is Mr. Cuddles?"

* * *

"Ready the heavy cannon!" Jenkins commanded over the ship's comm system.

"Uhhh... wasn't that destroyed when the ship was stolen?" one of the crew members asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just do it!"

"Okay!" the man yelped, quickly pressing a some buttons. As the platform that should have held the heavy cannon rose from the interior of the ship the crew saw two things. The first was the remains of the heavy cannon attached to a microwave with a smaller microwave inside of it and a metal spoon inside of the smaller microwave. A piece of paper with "Macrowave" written in crayon was taped to it. The second thing they saw was Jenkins holding a minigun with "Mr. Cuddles" carved into its side.

The moment the serpent came into view he started firing at it. As he was firing he noticed that there was someone standing next to him, giving him a dumbfounded look. "Oh, hi," he said to the girl from earlier, immediately becoming distracted from the fight. "Good to see you finally stopped brooding. What got you to come up here?"

"You can't be serious," the girl groaned.

"What do ya' mean?"

"We're fighting some sort of sea serpent Grimm and you say, 'Oh, hi.'"

"Calm down. The thing isn't even flying yet." As he said this the Grimm let out another roar. When they turned to look at it they saw that it had sprouted wings. "Never mind." The Grimm flapped its wings, creating a gust that caused the two of them to stumble back. It then began to charge up for a hyper beam. Jenkins responded by throwing a couple of dust grenades at the creatures head. The first one froze a large portion of the creature's head, but the second one thawed it out again, making it as though nothing had ever happened. "I really should learn what these different symbols mean," he said to himself.

As soon as the Grimm was free again it began to charge up it's attack again Just as it was about to fire, a cloaked figure used Jenkins' head as a point to jump off of towards the Grimm. As he flew towards it he flung off his cloak and clapped his hands together, creating a couple copies of himself using his semblance. He, as well as his copies, landed atop the Grimm's head and pulled it away from the ship and causing its hyper beam to miss.

"Sun?" the girl exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hey! You're the guy who stole my food!" Jenkins yelled as the serpent flew around wildly.

"What are you doing here?" she continued, ignoring Jenkins.

"Uhh... You know! Just hanging out!" he replied as he flew by them.

The Grimm eventually managed to get him off of it using some of the energy produced by its hyper beam.

As he fell the girl leaped off of the boat and grabbed him, landing on a rock formation nearby. While Sun was being rescued Jenkins took it upon himself to distract the beast unloading countless rounds in it. However, the distance combined with the spread of the shotgun shells prevented his assault from being very effective. As he fired he received a status update from the first mate, informing him that the starboard defenses were down. "Then we just need to kill it faster!" Jenkins declared. "Charge!" The first mate groaned, but carried out the orders, having the ship travel towards the Grimm at full speed.

As the ship charged, Sun and the girl landed back on it. "Quick question. Do either of you have a toaster with you?" Jenkins inquired after Sun blocked another hyper beam. They both gave him confused looks and shook their heads. "Alright, let's the things wings off!"

Sun looked at the girl and said, "I mean, you're the one with the swords." The girl groaned. "Now or never!" he yelled as he ran towards the front of the boat, using copies of himself to launch himself up into the air. He used them to help propel the girl upwards so that she could reach the serpent. As this happened Jenkins provided covering fire by throwing explosives at the it. The effects ranged from electric shocks to confetti.

When the girl got on top of the Grimm she ran along its wing, dragging her sword through it as she did so, sending it plummeting into the water. It was not, however, defeated yet. It perused the duo through the rocks. "Stab it with the ship!" Jenkins ordered. The ship lunged forwards, impaling it with the ship. As it struggled to free itself Jenkins charged forward, switching his weapon to chainsaw mode. "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he stabbed the Grimm with the weapon and then jumped upwards, cutting the entire upper half of it in two.

* * *

"You were at Beacon weren't you," the girl stated once things had calmed down a bit.

"Yep," Jenkins replied casually, "How'd you know?"

"The yelling. I remember Phoenix talking to a guy who did the same thing at the coliseum."

"You know the boss?"

"Boss?"

"Oz asked me to fly the boss around for his 'job'," Jenkins explained.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with him?"

"His orders. Get the cash to repair Sheila from this job, then bring her over to Minstrel to help 'em out."

"But why don't you-?" the girl tried to ask, but was cut off by Jenkins.

"You can ask more questions another time. Right now, I need to have a talk with your friend about my food." With that he walked off. A couple minutes later the sounds of Sun screaming, Jenkins yelling about the rest of his chicken being eaten, and explosions were heard throughout the ship.

* * *

 **And there you go. Hope this was descent. Yes, I know grammar, spelling, etc. are most likely messed up. As for Blake being referred to as "the girl", the only info given is that which Jenkins knows. As I mentioned in my other story reviews are welcome, but please try to keep the death threats to a minimum. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
